Naruto's New Eyes
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Naruto was having a bad day, first a stupid teacher kicked him of class, then he decided to have a walkabout in the forest to cool down and now he was facing a wolf, wanting to blow some steam, Naruto fought the wolf as best he can, he managed to defeat it, but at the cost of his eyes, now how will he be a ninja, he never knew the wolf had an idea. Up For Adoption.


**Challenge Idea.**

 **This is just an idea I thought of, since a lot of people have a reference towards animals.**

 **What would happen if a young Naruto ended up facing a wolf, granted it was his last year in the academy, but because of the teachers, minus Iruka, stunting his growth Naruto only managed to survive by the skin of his teeth, but not without lose.**

 **During the fight, as Naruto got in a blow that would slowly kill the wolf, seeing as it was laying down on his side breathing heavy, Naruto lost his eyes to the wolf's claws, thankfully there was no scars, but his eyes were gone, just empty sockets.**

 **The wolf, seeing his death was limited, thought to himself, 'This young pup was a worthy prey, I know I won't survive much longer, but if only I can do something for him before my death,' as though his prayers were answered, Tsume of the Inuzuka clan and her partner found the scene, an unconscious, cut up Naruto on his side, and a dying wolf not to far off.**

 **The wolf, seeing his chance told Tsume's partner how the young pup was a worthy fighter, though he wishes to give Naruto something to help him, the wolf gave the only thing he could think of, he asked Tsume, through Kuromaru, to give the boy his eyes and that it would be his honour as a wolf to be Naruto's eyes from now on.**

 **With that in mind, the second the wolf pasted, Tsume went to work, she removed the wolfs eyes, placing them in a scroll before they went bad, since the scroll freezes things in time, like for example food and drinks on long missions.**

 **After, she gave the wolf an honourable burial.**

 **Then using her speed, she rushes to the Hokage with Naruto in her arms and tells him what she believes happened to Naruto, as well as what the wolf had asked for.**

 **With nothing to lose, the Hokage agreed to the transplant.**

 **Once the transplant was complete, the Hokage promised himself from then on, he would properly train Naruto and help him anyway he can, since Naruto, besides the circumstances of how he got his new eyes, was lucky it wasn't a scornful villager, so once Naruto is better Hiruzen promises to teach Naruto, also he'll probably need Tsume to help him out with Naruto's new eyes as well, since her ninken are as close to wolves as possible.**

 **A month or so later, Naruto has awakened in the hospital, bandages around his eyes, having no clue where he was, after a nurse calmed him down, she went to tell the Hokage, where he explained to Naruto what happened, along with his now new eyes, being given to him by the wolf that Naruto killed and that Tsume's dog Kuromaru translated that the wolf Naruto fought with honour and as a gift the wolf gave Naruto his eyes before his death.**

 **The old man explained how the wolf's eyes were the only things available and it was a dying beings wish to let Naruto 'show' the wolf everything Naruto sees in his life.**

 **After hearing such a thing, Naruto accepts his new eyes as a part of him and will show the wolf everything he can see.**

 **Once his bandages were removed, everything looked sharper, thanks to the fox, Naruto wasn't colourblind, to him everything looked clearer, as it turns out like a wolf, Naruto can now see in the dark, and it would seem his senses have been heightened allowing him hear, smell and see better than a Inuzuka, minus their dogs since they would be just the same.**

 **Though no-one knows what would happen if he used a little chakra with his eyes.**

 **After the Hokage see's Naruto's eyes, he was amazed at how deep they looked, so he grabbed a hand-mirror and allowed Naruto to see his wolf eyes for himself.**

* * *

 **There you have it, my take on what might happen if Naruto was implanted with wolf eyes instead of the other doujutsu's.**

* * *

 **As for pairings, I was thinking Hana/Hinata/Ino, maybe even Kurenai/Anko/Samui, as for possible girls to add onto Konan/Karin/Kurotsuchi, I would say Sakura is in the far back of possibilities of being one, once she's past the super fan-girl stage.**

 **Though maybe even a few milf's like Tsunami/Mei/Mikoto/Tsume.**

 **Or how about woman like Tsunade/Kaguya/Shizuka, if you want a mix n match, it's your choice.**

* * *

 **Also, thanks to someone bringing this up, because of the wolf's eyes Naruto now has, a lot of women would be attracted to the allure of his eyes drawing them in, giving them time to get to know Naruto better, letting the women find out how kind and loving he really is and giving him a chance to be with them.**

 **I'm not sure about the married ones, since from my understanding wolves mate for life, which to the women is another plus for them since he wouldn't cheat on them so easily, so I think that means, that Naruto studies about wolves habits in order to make his own taijutsu style and in honour of the wolf that gave him back his sight, kinda like Yamcha's fighting style 'The Wolf Fang Fist.'**

 **After the studying he finds out that wolves have honour among their packs, meaning they don't cheat on each other, meaning that Naruto doesn't go after the married women, if they are divorced or the husband was killed years ago, then they'll chase him.**

* * *

 **If you want, it's up to whoever adopts this idea,** **I can see this having potential in being a story, though I'll leave it to whoever adopts this possible idea.**

 **Since a few 'guests' have commented that I should write my challenges, I made my response in bold and underlined to get my point across.**

 **I CAN'T WRITE IT BECAUSE MY LAPTOP ISN'T WORKING RIGHT. (cough)**

 **If anyone is interested in writing this story idea please tell me when you've posted chapter 1 so I can post an Announcement on who adopted this and what the title of the story is.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or 2007 Hybrid.**


End file.
